Hass  Hass  ?
by Sectu
Summary: Die neue Jägerin des Gryffindor-Teams Michelle, die zur zeit Alicis Spinnet vertritt, hasste die Slytherin-Mannschaft genauso stark, wie auch ihr Kapitän, aber nur so lange, bis etwas passierte...  MF/OC


Kapitel 1

Es war schon später Nachmittag als Angelina, Alicia, Katie und Michelle vom Stadion rannten. Sie waren schon sehr spät zum Training gekommen und jetzt noch das: sie kamen zum spät zum Nachsitzen bei Snape. Dieser unerträgliche Lehrer! Er hatte wirklich nichts besseres zu tun, als seine Schüler „am Kopf zu streicheln" und die Gryffindors mit Büchern zu verhauen. Dabei hat Angelina einfach nur von ihrem Date mit George erzählt, was daran so schlimm war, verstand wohl keiner außer dem lieben Severus Snape, der an nichts anderes dachte, als „Wie könnte ich Gryffindor vor den Augen anderer zu Nichts machen?" und „Wie mache ich Slytherin zum besten, was es gibt?" .  
>„Verdammt! Wenn wir zu spät kommen, werden wir noch eine Woche lang nachsitzen müssen!", keuchte Katie, „Hier lang!" Die Mädchen hatten langsam keine Puste mehr, vom Erdgeschoss rauf zum Gryffindorturm und dann gleich wieder ganz nach unten. Dieser verdammte Oliver Wood! Andauernd nervte er mit seinen Trainings, langsam reichte es!<br>„Da", Alicia zeigte auf eine Tür am Ende des Ganges, „Wir sind fast da!" Angelina riss die Tür auf.  
>„Endlich", ertönte Snapes kalte Stimme, „Ich dachte schon, ihr würdet zu spät kommen. Aber mit der Tür könnte man auch etwas freundlicher umgehen, fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor". Die Mädchen rollten genervt mit den Augen. Der Zaubertränkelehrer fand immer wieder etwas neues, weswegen er jemandem Punkte abziehen könnte.<br>„Heute", fuhr er fort, „bat mich Filch euch zu ihm zu bringen. Ihr werdet zusammen mit Markus Flint, Montague und Adrian Pucey ein paar Räume aufräumen". Es war das erste Mal, dass einer aus seinem Haus auch nachsitzen sollte, aber wer weiß, vielleicht gab es da einen anderen Grund.  
>„Sinnet, Bell, ihr werdet in der Bibliothek aufräumen. Heute haben zwei gewisse Rothaarige einige Regale umfallen lassen", die Mädchen und Snape näherten sich gerade Filch und den anderen drei Jungen, „Flint, Pucey und Dayvi, ihr werdet in meinem Arbeitszimmer helfen, ein gewisser Gryffindor hat nicht aufgepasst und sein Zaubertrank explodierte".<br>„A-aber…", versuchte Michelle ihm zu entgegnen, „I-ich kann doch nicht mit…"  
>„Keine Ausreden, Dayvic", unterbrach sie der schwarzhaarige Lehrer. Michelle rollte mit den Augen. Snape redete weiter, als ob nichts geschehen ist: „Johnson und Montague, ihr werdet Filch helfen ein paar Erstklässler im Schloss zu finden, die sich hier rumschleichen, obwohl es momentan verboten ist". Alle machten einen neidischen Blick: in Hogwarts rumzulaufen und nach irgendwelchen Kleinkindern zu suchen ist viel einfacher als irgendwo aufzuräumen, vor allem im Tränke-Kabinett! Und dann auch noch mit zwei Slytherins von denen man alles mögliche erwarten könnte. Aber hier war nichts zu machen: Snape bestand darauf und Filch war ein Mensch, der es liebte andere bei solcher Hausarbeit leiden zu sehen.<br>Michelle, Marcus und Adrian nahmen jeder einen Lappen und Besen und gingen Richtung Arbeitszimmer. Ehrlich gesagt hatte die Braunhaarige Angst vor ihren Begleitern, denn diese waren dafür berühmt sich an Mädchen ranzumachen. Aber sie könnte Glück haben und sie würden einfach nur etwas anstellen und ihrem Hauslehrer dann sagen, dass sie daran Schuld hat.  
>Adrian legte ihr eine Hand um den Hals und grinste sie typisch-Slytherin an: „Na, Süße, was vor für morgen Abend?" Die Gryffindor kämpfte sich aus seiner Umarmung frei und rannte etwas vor, aber da stand, zu ihrem großen Unglück, Flint: „Ach du willst doch nicht wirklich wegrennen, na, Kleine?"<br>„LASST MICH IN RUHE, IHR SCHWEINE!", schrie sie wie verrückt, „WEHE IHR FASST MICH NOCHMAL AN!" Die beiden Jungs grinsten aber nur noch mehr. Dieses Grinsen war gruselig und zerdrückte Michelle von innen.  
>„Na gut, aber nur das letzte Mal, Schätzchen", feixte Marcus. Adrian machte ein genervtes Gesicht: „Ach komm schon, Marcus, wir fangen erst an und du verdirbst schon den Spaß?"<br>„Ihr da!", hörte Michelle eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme, „Ich komme mit euch, da ihr die jenigen seid, die am meisten angerichtet haben!" – Snape.  
>Das erste mal freute sich darüber, dass Snape da ist, normalerweise schrie er sie ja an oder schlug sie mit dem Buch, aber dieses Mal rettete seine Existenz vielleicht sogar ihr Leben?<br>Die Jugendlichen nahmen ihre Besen und Lappen wieder und gingen weiter. Michelle versuchte sich so nah wie möglich bei Snape zu befinden, denn dort könnten die beiden Monster ihr einfach nichts antun. Nur nicht, wenn Snape auch wirklich ein Leher bleibt und nicht auf deren Seite ist.  
>Endlich kamen sie am Arbeitszimmer des Professors an: alles war in etwas grünem, es bedeckte die Decke, den Boden, die Wände, einfach alles war damit bedeckt.<br>„Was musste denn hier passiert sein?", wunderte sich Flint. Langsam verstand sein kleines Gehirn, dass hier viel Arbeit sein wird.  
>Michelle atmete tief ein und fing an dieses Etwas von den Tischen zu waschen. Zum Glück war es hart und ging ganz leicht ab.<br>Nach ungefähr einer oder zwei Stunden waren sie endlich mit dem Abwischen fertig. Jetzt blieb nur noch das fegen und wegschmeißen, was genauso lange dauern könnte.  
>Das Mädchen war schon total erschöpft, als sie in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum lief: ganz von unten nach ganz oben und das auch noch, wenn man vier Stunden lang aufgeräumt hat? Das war zu hart. Außerdem hatten sie morgen wieder ein Training und Oliver würde es nie im Leben vertragen, dass Michelle entweder zu spät käme oder keine Lust hätte zu trainieren. Ja: alles was in Woods Kopf war, war Quidditch, Quidditch und noch mal Quidditch.<br>Als die braunhaarige endlich am Turm ankam, waren nur noch Oliver, Harry, Ron und die beiden Zwillinge im Gemeinschaftsraum. Fred, das glaubte sie zumindest, bemerkte sie zuerst und fing an zu grinsen: „Wie war die harte Portion aufräumen denn so?"  
>„Ach keine Ahnung, wir mussten im Zaubertränke-Kabinett aufräumen, da war alles mit irgend so einem ekeligen grünen Zeug bedeckt", antwortete Michelle, „sind eigentlich Angelina, Alicia und Katie schon wieder da?"<br>„Ja", sagte dieses mal George, „die schlafen schon längst. Ich glaube die sind schon ungefähr zwei Stunden wieder da. Angelina kam schon nach einer halben Stunde".  
>„Natürlich, die mussten doch auch nur ein paar Kleinkinder finden!", offenbarte Michelle, aber sie bemerkte Harry, der sie etwas sauer ansah, „Tut mir Leid Harry, ich bin nur etwas müde!" Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich wieder um.<br>„Ich habe-„, fing Oliver an, aber er wurde sofort von Angelina, die die Treppe aus ihrem Schlafzimmer runterging, „einen neuen Plan für unser morgiges Training erfunden. Du brauchst es nicht immer wieder zu sagen!" Alle kicherten.  
>„Aber das können wir auch morgen besprechen", schlug Fred vor, „jetzt gehen wir alle lieber schlafen!"<br>Alle standen auf, nur Oliver blieb sitzen. Er starrte alle mit einem verwunderten Blick an: er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, wieso die Hälfte seines Teams ihn ignorierte.


End file.
